Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders
by Siadow9466
Summary: When Percy has a dream, calling him to Mount Dracozork, he is thrown into a legend that might finally defeat Kronos. Takes place after TLO. 8 chapters up, and please read and review!
1. Nico and Ambraxas

Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders

EDIT: I fixed all these one-liners that I fail-ly (if that's even a word) created before. I'm happy to say my writing skills have improved… Quite a bit? I will be updating all of these chapters, along with the rest of my stories. Now everyone will be able to read this! You're welcome.

Old Description:

My Newest Fanfic! Oh yeah, this is before the Last Olympian, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon (Inheritance Cycle) or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

EnJ0Y.

xxXxx

Percy was having another dream. In it, he saw Nico.

"Percy!" Nico exclaimed, turning toward him. "You're here!" He saw that Nico was in battle armor.

"What happened to you?" asked Percy. "Why are you in armor?"

Nico glanced around him. "Percy, you have to come here. Now!"

"Why?" Percy asked. "Is it Kronos?"

"No," Nico responded. "But it might defeat Kronos."

"I don't get it," Percy asked. "What is it?"

"Just come to Dracozork Mountain," Nico explained. "I'll explain there." Then something happened that made Percy VERY interested.

Nico jumped onto a dragon and flew away.

xxXxx (End of the sneak preview)

Percy woke up. Then he remembered: Nico! He ran to Grover. "Grover!" he called.

Grover turned around. "What's up, Percy?"

"Nico came in a dream. He said he had something to tell me. Then he flew away on a dragon."

Grover's eyes widened. Dragons were very rare, and trained ones were even rarer.

Percy and Grover told Annabeth and Chiron about his dream.

"Hmm..." Chiron said. "This sounds important. Unfortunately, I do not know where Dracozork Mountain is. But I do know someone who does."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Your own father," Chiron responded. "In fact, he has quite a history with it, if I do remember.

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth walked to the shoreline. "Good luck," Grover said. "On second thought, bad luck. I don't like the sound of this quest."

Percy grinned and jumped in.

Percy

I swam to my father's castle and knocked (sort of) on the door. The door slowly opened, allowing me to swim in.

"Percy," Poseidon greeted me on his throne.

"Father," I responded. I waited a few moments to consider how I would say this. "I have a question. Do you know where Mountain Dracozork is?"

Poseidon sighed and responded, "Mountain Dracozork is a very sad place, Percy. When it was in its full power, it nearly destroyed the Olympians."

"How?" Percy asked. "What happened to almost destroy the Olympians?"

"Dragons," Poseidon said simply. "The Titans allied them, exactly 100 years ago. With their combined power, Olympus was almost destroyed."

Percy couldn't imagine what destruction could have caused Olympus to fall, but he thought it was best if he didn't ask. "Where is it?" Percy asked. "Nico called me in my dreams. He said it was really important."

"Mount Dracozork is one of the hardest places to get to. The only way to get to it is to go to one of the Big Three. Zeus can travel over sky, Hades can travel underground, and I can go through the ocean. Are you taking anyone with you?"

"Only Grover and Annabeth," I responded.

Poseidon nodded. He waved his trident and I disappeared.

Mount Dracozork

I appeared near a small river leading to the mountain. When I looked behind me, I saw that Grover and Annabeth had warped with me. "Where do we go?" Grover asked. "Do we climb the mountain?"

"I guess," I responded. "Or maybe Nico will come to us."

"I doubt it," Annabeth said. "I don't think he knows we're here."

We agreed and started to climb the mountain.

xxXxx

It's too bad this is a short chapter. The next chapter is where the action starts, so be sure to add this story to your alerts to stay with the story! And be sure to review!


	2. Tiaratar

Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders Chapter 2: Tiaratar

xxXxx

Percy

We finally got up the mountain.

"Are *huffs* we there yet?" Grover asked.

I nodded and look around. Then I see Nico on the same dragon I saw in my dream.

"Nico!" I called.

"Percy!" Nico flied over to us and landed on a large rock next to us.

"You're here!" Nico jumped off the dragon and ran up to us.

"Percy, come over here," Nico pointed over the ledge where he flew up from.

"What is this all about?" I asked. "Why did you call me in my dream?"

"I'll explain in a bit," Nico responded. "Just come over here."

I went over to the ledge and looked over it. There, over the ledge, was a small city with a large building in the center.

"That's the city of the Dragons," Nico explained. "This is where I got ol' Ambraxas." He stroked his dragon gratefully.

"I don't get it," I asked. "How did you get Ambraxas?"

"From the temple in town," Nico responded. "They called me in my dreams too, telling me to come here."

"Then what happened?" I pressed.

"Ambraxas hatched once I went up to her," Nico explained. "She grew in a couple weeks to get to the size she is now. I'm testing her flying ability."

"Cool," I said. "Why am I here?"

"The elders think that the children of the Big Three can hatch the three dragon eggs they have," Nico explained. "I called Thalia, but she hasn't come yet."

"Oh," I respond. "So I just walk down there and a dragon will hatch?"

"I think so," Nico said. "Unless it's someone else. Sorry guys, but only Percy can come. Ambraxas, can you take them back to Camp Half-Blood?"

_Of course._

I said goodbye and ran after Nico. Before I got too far, I heard Grover. "Does that mean we walked up here for nothing?"

_Yeah._ Ambraxas responded.

I walked to the town and enter the main temple.

"Hello Nico," an old man said to us. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Nico responded.

"Is this Percy, son of the sea god?" the old man asked.

"Yes," Nico replied. "Can he go to the Dragon chamber?"

"Of course," the old man said. "All the way down the hall."

We walked down the hall and stopped in front of a large door with lots of markings on it.

"Go in," Nico instructed. "I'm not allowed in during the ceremony."

I walked in and stood below the two pillars. On the pillars were two eggs.

I looked at one and waited. Nothing happened. I walked over to the other one and waited. Nothing happened.

"So I'm not the chosen one?" I asked out loud. I sat down and thought for a moment. "Maybe the eggs were fake? Maybe the real eggs were somewhere else. I walked around the room, looking around. I looked at the wall's markings and tried reading the symbols they made.

"The…world's…most…important," I took a step back. I could read the words! "Eggs…" I continued. "With… the… most… power… which… can… end… the… world… To… awake… them… speak… these… words…_Vericath_…_Zorcth_…_Dragonfyre_. Then the whole room started shaking.

"Whoa," I took one step back and the whole wall opened up. Inside were two eggs. Then one egg started hatching! It finally broke open and there standing was a blue dragon.

_Hello Percy._ I looked around. "Did you say something?" I asked. _Yes. Are you going to get out of this chamber anytime soon? It's getting dark._ I let her crawl on my arm and walk out of the room.

"Hey!" Nico ran toward me and looked at my dragon. "Whoa! Another dragon hatched!"

_I know. It's amazing isn't it?_ Nico chuckled and gave her a small piece of deer meat. _Yum._

"Hey," I say. "I don't even know your name. What is your name?"

_I am Tiaritar._

xxXxx

Awesome! Two stories in two simultaneous days! Hope you liked it and remember to review! =D


	3. Pythios

I like Cheese.

xxXxx

Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders Chapter 3: Pythios

I just hung around the town before asking Nico: "Shouldn't we go and get Thalia?"

"I guess so," Nico responded. "I'll tell the mayor to keep an eye out for her if she comes."

Nico told the mayor and we were off.

xxXxx

"Whoa!" shouted Nico as a rock came off the cliff.

I groaned. Almost an hour of climbing this hill tired me out. "Are we taking a break soon?" I asked Nico.

"No!" Nico called. "We need to get to Thalia before someone or something gets to her first."

"Oh," I said back. "Can we have a short break anyway?"

Nico sighed and sat down on a narrow ledge beside me.

"Why couldn't we have ridden your dragon up here?" complained Percy. "It could have saved us a lot of time."

"I don't want to get into any trouble with them. It's too dangerous. In case you didn't know, dragons are like signals to monsters to come and attack us. Plus, if a dragon got captured, we would be in a LOT of trouble. If we get Thalia first, we can just go back to town and we'd be home safe."

"I guess," I replied. "But I still think we should have ridden your dragon up here."

Nico smiled. "Let's finish climbing up this hill."

After another hour of tired climbing, we finally got to the top of the hill. To my surprise, the Hunters were camping right in front of us.

"Aren't the Hunters supposed to camp in secure locations?" I wondered out loud. In seconds, all the Hunters had their bows aimed at me. "Whoa. It's me, Percy. With Nico."

Everyone lowered their bows at the sound of a snap. Apparently, whenever Artemis snapped, it meant to lower your weapons. "Percy!" Thalia cried running toward me. She gave me a hug and asked me what I was doing here.

"We've come to get you," Nico explained. "It's about something that could help defeat Kronos."

"What?" Thalia asked.

"A dragon," Nico replied. "We think you can hatch the last one. Percy and I already hatched our dragons."

Thalia was silent for a moment before answering: "There aren't any trained, able to be ridden, dragons anymore."

Nico grinned. "You could give me a prize for figuring out who could hatch the eggs."

Thalia smiled back. "I'll ask Artemis."

"You know," I wondered. "The way she told us she would ask Artemis sounded kind of weird. It sounded like Artemis was her mom or something."

Nico chuckled. "Whatever. Let's head to Thalia's tent."

When we got there, Thalia was already back, packing her bag. "Let's go," she said when she emerged.

Nico led the way as Percy and Thalia followed him.

"What have you guys been doing?" Thalia asked, starting up a conversation.

"The usual," I answered. "Fighting monsters, risking my life, and having fun throughout the whole experience.

"I've been hanging around in the Underworld," Nico answered. "Training with the ghosts. You'd be surprised how well some of them fight."

We climbed down the hill and went back to the town, exactly thirty-two miles away. By the time we were half-way there, we were out of breath and tired.

"Don't you," I gasped. "Wish we brought our dragons here?" I gasped again.

"A little," Nico gasped with me.

We took a short break before setting off again.

When we finally got to town, the citizens were in panic.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing to the mayor.

"We've been robbed!" he exclaimed. "Kronos came and took the egg!"

Nico looked around franticly. "What exactly happened?" he asked.

"Kronos and his troops came in and took the egg," the mayor said. "With style too. They burned buildings with his symbol of power in the flames."

"This is bad," Nico announced. "If Kronos can find another candidate, he can hatch the egg too."

"Oh great," I said. "Now he'll be even more powerful."

Then Thalia started glowing.

xxXxx

"Whoa!" Nico exclaimed. "You're glowing!"

"Should we help her?" I asked.

"Stop!" the mayor cried, rushing toward us. "She has been chosen!"

"What?" I asked. "Chosen by what?"

"The dragon inside the last egg," the mayor assured. "When a dragon chooses its owner, it will hatch to that person. Unless it is coated in a dark energy pulse, that is."

"Let me guess," I said. "Kronos has a dark energy pulse, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Nico replied.

"I knew it," I groaned.

"_Where…Where am I?_"

Nico and I spun around. The deep voice was coming from Thalia, who was still in midair.

_Who…Who are you?_

"I'm Percy," I said cautiously. "This is Nico. The body you're in is Thalia."

_I've been asleep for a long time. This world doesn't look at all as it used to._

I nodded slowly. "Do you know where you are?" I asked.

_I am here… Yet I am somewhere else as well. It is as if my body is in two places._

"Do you know where your other body is?" Nico asked.

_Far away. In—No! He knows I'm here. I must go._

"Wait!" I said. "What's your name?"

_I am a dragon who fought in the war of Zargor. I was the strongest male in my tribe, who was feared throughout the world. No one could stand up to our might. By the way, my name is Pythios._

xxXxx

OK, I'm getting bored of "My name is…." at the end of each chapter.....


	4. The Journey

Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders: The Journey

I can't decide whether or not I should call this chapter "The Assassin" or "The Journey." Please review!

xxXxx

Percy

I can't believe we were lost.

"I told you we should have turned left!" Nico yelled at Thalia.

"No, we should have turned right at the fork!" Thalia yelled back.

"How about we just go straight!" I yelled at both of them.

Nico and Thalia crossed their arms and frowned.

We walked straight at the fork and came across a large amount of mist.

We went into our triple awesome battle formation x3g62. (XD)

I instinctively went for riptide, while Nico with his Stygian iron sword and Thalia with her Hunter bow.

"Who's there?" I called into the cold mist. No answer.

Then a shadow appeared beneath our feet.

"Um… Was it just me, or did our shadows get bigger?" Thalia asked.

Then it struck.

"Ah!!!!" Nico cried when it came. I slashed it with riptide, but with no effect. It seemed that it was invincible. We separated from our formation and ran in different directions.

Thalia

I stopped and looked around. Percy and Nico were gone. They must have run in a different direction than me. Then a figure walked up to me.

"Thalia!" it called.

"Percy!" I called back. I put my bow back and greeted him.

He smiled. "Bad mistake," Before I could understand what he said, he morphed into the creature and attacked me.

Nico

"Ah!!!!!" I spun around. Thalia was in trouble! I ran toward the noise.

Once I got there, Thalia was standing over a body on the ground.

"Thalia!" I went up to her and looked at the body.

It was Thalia.

"What?" I managed to say before being knocked ten feet in the air.

If Nico had been conscious, he would have heard the silent chuckle. "Heh Heh… Two down, one to go."

Percy

Oh great. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere and I lost Nico and Thalia. And we weren't even to Camp-Half Blood yet. I missed Grover and Annabeth.

I heard Thalia scream, so I ran toward her. Then I saw Nico. I crouched down in the bushes and waited.

The creature glanced around, as if smelling my presence. I held my breath. Maybe he wouldn't notice?

He spun my way and started walking toward me.

I ran.

xxXxx

Jumping through the bushes, I quickly lost the creature. At least that's what I thought.

I slowly scanned the area around me. The creature was around here somewhere.

Then I got a smart idea. (For once)

I summoned a stream of water and made it spin around me. Now I was protected by the creature's attacks. I walked back to Thalia and Nico and shook them. Thalia woke up immediately. However, Nico took some time to wake up.

"Mmm…?" Nico said groggily. "Stop…I want one of those cookies…May I have one…?"

I shrugged and shook him harder.

"Ah!" Nico sat up and looked around quickly. When he realized it was safe, he sighed.

I smiled. "Time to go!" I said. "And don't worry Nico, we'll stop for cookies on the way."

Thalia laughed while Nico looked confused.

We got up and headed for Camp Half-Blood.

xxXxx

We got bored while walking, so we decided to randomly play extreme tag while walking. Or, in this case, running.

Nico tagged me after I tagged Thalia, who retagged me, in which I tagged Nico and ran. Nico tagged Thalia who tagged me again after stopping for cookies. A couple miles later, we lost track of who was it, so we decided to stop.

"There it is!" I called.

"Finally," Nico gasped. "It'll be good to be back to Camp again. Can't wait to see what the new Hades cabin looks like."

We stumbled to Camp and were greeted by everyone there. Then we told them about the dragons and how Kronos stole the last one.

"This is bad," Chiron said. If Kronos hatches the last egg, destruction will reign. We cannot let him hatch that egg."

"What do we do?" Nico asked.

"You go on a quest, of course," Chiron replied. "Now you must go upstairs to the Oracle and get the prophecy thing."

"Don't we have to go to Percy's school to get the prophecy?" Nico asked. "Isn't Rachel the Oracle now?"

"Oh yeah," Chiron said. "Well, be off then!"

Nico summoned his dragon and we flew to my school. "Hey," I asked. "How come we get to ride a dragon to my school, but we can't ride it to Camp Half-Blood?"

Nico thought a moment. "Uh… Exercise is good for you?"

Once we got to the school, Nico instructed his dragon to go fly and get out of sight. _Got it._

We walked eight blocks down until we got to Rachel's house. When she opened the door, she immediately started calling out a prophecy.

_Eight shall go,_

_To the land snow,_

_Son off Three,_

_Will be the key,_

_Beware of assist,_

_There is a traitor amiss._

_Beware the dragon's fiery breath,_

_There will be a crushing death._

A couple moments passed before Nico spoke. "Well, that was a happy thought, wasn't it?"

He was right. I didn't like the idea of a traitor or a crushing death. Especially after the traitor Kronos had.

Rachel shook her head and said: "Where am I? I thought I was just in my room. Oh, hey guys. Do you want to come in?"

"No, we're fine," I said. "We have to go now anyway."

"Okay," Rachel replied. I could hear her disappointment. I guessed she was lonely in her eight story mansion.

We all hopped on Nico's dragon and flew off.

xxXxx

_Hold on!_ Ambraxas said as we dived down.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" I shouted to Nico.

"No!" he yelled back. "But flying is fun, don't you think?"

"No!" Thalia shouted and threw up.

Then I saw it - A fierce snowstorm, raging right ahead. We spun around for a long time before finally ending up and flying east. Then we found Camp Half-Blood.

"What?" Nico said. "This isn't right. We were heading the opposite direction when we were flying. And we couldn't even see Camp from there."

"At least we can get Annabeth and Grover," I said.

Nico shrugged and instructed Ambraxas to land near Camp.

We got off and went to Chiron. We then explained the prophecy.

"Hm…. This is bad. According to the last two lines, it means that if Kronos hatches the last egg, one of you will definitely die."

"What a happy thought," Nico muttered.

"You already said that. Ah, well, it doesn't matter…at the moment. I guess you have to take five other campers and go."

I was stunned. The most campers any quest had was five. Eight would be a lot.

"However," Chiron broke in. "Dragons count as quest members, so you must subtract two more from your quest."

I counted on my fingers. Eight meant that, if everyone present went, we could only bring three other campers.

We left the Big House and took a walk around the cabin. "I'm guessing you want Grover and Annabeth to come, huh?" Thalia said.

I nodded.

"Well, we need to pick the last camper. Who's it going to be?"

I shrugged. "Why don't we just randomly walk around, advertising a quest and whoever comes up first gets to come?"

"Okay," Thalia said.

We started yelling the quest out to everyone who was nearby. "We have a free space on a quest! Anyone who wants to come, please gather right here!

There were a lot more people than I thought.

"You just had to yell," Nico muttered.

"What?" I said back. "I thought nobody wanted to go."

"Everyone at camp is a bit more than nobody."

I frowned. "Fine, I got an idea! We'll host a lottery! Whoever wins gets to come!"

"Percy, there's about a 90 in a million chance of someone here to win. We'd have to wait ten years before even one person won." Nico retorted.

"Oh," I said. "Then why don't we just do eenie meenie minie moe?"

Nico shrugged. Why not?

We eventually came out with a new Half-Blood, Zach. He was a son of Hephaestus, so he also would be helpful if we found something to build with.

"Jeez, Percy," Thalia said. "We spent three days just picking someone to come with us."

"We have plenty of time," I shrugged. "Kronos isn't getting someone anytime soon, is he?"

"Yes!" Thalia responded. "He could have hatched the egg already! I knew something was wrong with your head when I zapped you!"

"What?" I said. "I thought a bunny was there a second ago."

Thalia groaned and hopped on Ambraxas.

_Where to?_ He asked.

"The snowstorm!" Nico commanded. "That's the land of snow from the prophecy!"

_Got it!_ Ambraxas said and dived.

Our flight wasn't really that pleasant. Thalia threw up twice, screamed loudly whenever there was a dip, and muttered constantly about how she got into this mess. I happened to be in front of her.

When we finally got there, we all jumped off and scanned the endless snow around us.

"Where now?" I asked Nico.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe something will come to us."

As if his words were magic, there was a rumbling noise from the ground.

There standing in the dust, was a door. It had many markings on it, which glowed when I looked at them. We approached it, and it opened.

"Should we go in?" Grover asked nervously.

"Of course we should," Thalia said. "Now let's go!"

We slowly entered the door. It closed behind us, leaving us to the darkness inside.

xxXxx

Hooray for chapter four!


	5. The Doors of Darkness

Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders Chapter 5: The Doors of Darkness

Every fictional story needs an evil, or every fictional story would be dull and a bit boring. So, this is where the evil comes in!

xxXxx

I would have liked to say: "The heroes bravely ventured down into the darkness to face the dangers that lie inside." But, sadly, that didn't happen. Instead, we crept down the stairs, shaking and jumping at every sound we heard.

When we finally got to the bottom, there was another door. I slashed it open. Everyone knows you slash big scary doors open before knocking, right?

"We could have just pushed the door," Nico muttered. "No need to break it in half."

"You mutter too much, Nico," I said.

Once we walked through, we came across another door. This time, we just pushed it open. Then there was yet another.

"This is getting weird," Annabeth said.

I opened this one, which led to let another door.

"Maybe we should go back," Grover said nervously.

"No luck," Nico said. "It's locked."

Grover gulped.

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll get out somehow." Grover wasn't convinced.

I opened this one and came to, guess what, another door.

"There must be a difference," Zach said, who had been silent until now. "But at every door, it's the same. Every door is different though. No door is exactly the same as another. It's impossible."

"You're right!" Annabeth said. "Every block of wood is different. Maybe we're trapped in a loop?"

Grover looked up thoughtfully. "What about if we put something down?" He pulled out an acorn. "We can put this acorn down here, and if we see it again, we'll know we're going in a loop."

He put the acorn down and walked through the door. When we came out of the door, it was still there.

"Okay, so we know it's a loop," Thalia said. "Now what?"

"What did the prophecy say again?" I asked. "Son of Three, will be the key?"

"So one of the big Three's sons will get us to where we need to go!" Annabeth said. "It's a tie between you and Nico. Who can get us out of here?"

Nico and I glanced at each other.

"Uh…" we said simultaneously.

"Look!" Nico said. "A flying bunny!"

While everyone was looking for the rare flying bunny, he whispered to me, "Know how to get out of here?"

"No," I said back. "Do you?"

"I can't Shadow Travel here," he said. "Can you channel water and burst the back door open?"

"Without drowning everyone?" I asked. "No, but maybe I can create bubbles for everyone to breathe in."

"It's worth a shot," Nico said. "Better do it before anyone has any second thoughts."

I concentrated. I felt the roaring sound of water in me, and let it out. In seconds, the whole room began flooding with water.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth shouted.

"Getting us out of here!" I shouted back. I created bubbles for everyone to breathe in.

Then I pushed all the water into the door. The door slowly creaked open. Then it shut again.

"Percy!" Nico shouted. I turned toward him. He took out his sword. Then he burst out of his bubble.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

He waved and stabbed the ground. Skeletons, all different sizes, burst from the ground and started attacking the door.

"Nico!" I shouted again.

He only waved once more, and fell unconscious. The skeletons opened the door, and we all came flooding out. Our bubbles popped, and we walked toward each other.

"What happened to Nico?" Grover asked franticly.

I hung my head. Then I heard coughing.

"Nico!" I exclaimed. I ran toward him. Ambraxas was sitting next to him.

_He's fine._ She said. _He just needs some rest._

I nodded. We set up camp and sat down. Night fell, and half of us were asleep.

"Percy?" Nico asked weakly. I walked to him. "How's Tiaritar doing?"

"Fine," I responded. "Although she got to my stash of food and ate half of it."

Nico chuckled. Then he sat up. "I'm fine, but I didn't want anyone to hear. Do you think Zach is the traitor?"

I glanced at Zach. "It looks like it."

"There's no one else it could be," Nico said. "We trust Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia. It must be him."

"I guess," I said. "But how do we know? We picked him through eenie meenie minie moe."

Nico shrugged. "You never know."

I went to sleep with a worried mind. What if Zach was the traitor? Should we just leave him here? Order him to go back to Camp? There were so many options. _You'll figure it out in the morning._ Tiaritar said.

xxXxx

I was in a very strange dream. In it, there were some really weird people who wanted to kill me.

"Percy…Come here…I've been told you taste delicious…"

"Ahhh!!!!!!" I woke up with start. Everyone else was packing up, and I was the only one still sleeping.

"What the heck is taking you so long to get up?" Grover yelled. "Everyone was up hours ago!"

"Sorry," I replied. "Let's go!"

After walking 16 more miles, we decided to take a rest.

"Where are we going?" Grover asked. "There's nothing around for miles."

"I honestly do not know," I said. "Where are we Nico?"

Nico pulled out his map, fiddled around with it, turned it around, and sighed. "I can't tell. Maps are too complicated."

"Let me try," Thalia said, taking it from him. "Why is everyone so weird anyway?"

A few more minutes passed before Thalia gave it back to Nico. "I can't tell either," she admitted. "That's a hard map to read."

We sat there for a few minutes before a bunch of masked figures came toward us.

"_Huree Drygo! Sienofo Shuriken! Blaarg!_"

I gave him a blank look.

"_Sumobye no ducksan!_" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Did he just call us ducks?" Nico asked.

Suddenly, they gagged us and tranquilized Tiaritar and Ambraxas. Then they threw us in baskets and carried us away. We were trapped.

xxXxx

Translation to words masked figures spoke: "Hello Dragon Travelers! Please give us everything you own or we will throw our shurikens at you! Blaarg!" ...... "Too bad you are not honored ducks!"


	6. The Traitor

Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders Chapter 7 The Traitor

xxXxx

I woke up with an apple on my head.

No, seriously, it's true. I was having a pleasant dream when suddenly *Poof* I'm sitting on a chair with an apple taped to my head. You know how there was some story how there was a guy with an apple on his head and a skilled archer shot it off? Well, the exact thing was happening right now, except I doubt the guy with the bow and arrow was skilled.

"Ahhh!!!!!" I screamed in terror.

"_Zoomify blujgensun!_" Then he took aim.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Put the bow down."

"_Zeppelin noes wanna ate da apple?_"

Wait. Was he starting to speak English? "Do you speak English?" I asked cautiously. I was pretty sure one wrong word would give me an arrow in my face.

"_Uhh… Maybes. I not so sure._" He dropped the bow. "_You speaks?_"

"Yes," I replied. "Can you let me go?"

"_Ah!_" he shouted and grabbed the bow. "_I must bring you to master!_"

Whoa. He was learning English really fast. He pulled me up and dragged me to a small, enclosed room with two chairs.

"_You shall now be interrogated by the Master Cat._"

"The Master what?" I asked. "Where are my friends?"

He shut the door and left. Not too long afterward, a very tall cat with a magician's cape and a wizard's hat walked in.

"Well hallo there!" he exclaimed. "My name is Master Cat, and I will be hosting your interrogation today. Now, what is your purpose here?"

"Uh… I'm trying to stop the end of the world as we know it?"

"Um hum. Now, will you please tell me the name and birth date of your pet?"

"I don't own a pet," I replied.

"How sad," he sighed. "Well, we'll include your dragon then. Now, have fun!" He opened the door and left.

"You can't just leave me here!" I shouted, outraged. I got up and started banging on the door.

Finally another masked man walked in. "Please come with me," he said. "Your friends are already at the coliseum."

We walked for a bit when we emerged into a large coliseum with at least a couple thousand people in the stands. "Percy!" Grover called and ran up to me.

"Good luck," the man murmured before slipping away.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"All I know is that we were captured and taken here," he said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a voice shouted. It was Master Cat. "We will now see how long these brave challengers will survive against… The Dragon!"

"Did he just say dragon?" I asked Nico.

"I think," he replied. "Could there be a fourth dragon? Or did Kronos's already hatch?"

Suddenly a enormous dragon burst out of the stands and flew toward us.

"Run!" I shouted and ducked.

The dragon swooped down, teeth shinning. It lunged for Annabeth, and sliced the ground right next to her. I uncapped Riptide, and ran for the dragon.

It was a perfect hit. The dragon roared in pain and grabbed me in its claws. _Die human!_ It roared and threw me to the outer edge of the wall.

I landed against the wall and got up. I ran to one side and rolled. It lunged for me, and would have got me if Thalia didn't shock it out of the sky.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully. In return, I got a dark look.

Nico jumped back and deflected a blow to his neck. When I looked toward him, he wasn't fighting the dragon, but another enemy. Then 1,000 more of them came charging toward us. If that wasn't bad enough, most of them were on horses.

"Tactic Seven!" I shouted. Nico understood. I grabbed Grover and Zach, and we shadow-traveled out of there.

xxXxx

We landed in a wheat field. I walked weakly over to Nico, who was already unconscious, and made sure he was still alive. He was, so that was good.

"Percy!" Zach cried. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

xxXxx

I woke up with a knife in my face. Since you know how I felt when waking up with an apple on my head, you probably know how I was feeling.

When I finally realized what was happening, I was shocked.

It was Thalia.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Don't move," she ordered and tied me up. When I looked around, everyone was still asleep. "If you wake anyone up, they get this knife in their head." She told me.

"What are you doing?" I asked again. "Stop!"

She grinned. I'm not really Thalia, actually. She then transformed the creature we saw before.

"You!" I cried, but still holding the whisper.

"The real Thalia is back with the Hunters," the creature said. "She thinks everyone but Grover is dead."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I'm nothing and everything," it said. "I'm doing this because Kronos demands it."

Kronos! That would mean Thalia is the traitor. Or, rather, the creature who was pretending to be Thalia was. Four lines of the prophecy were fulfilled already.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be gone," it grinned. "Now that I know where the hiding place is, my mission is done."

"No," I stared, wide-eyed.

"Good night Percy!" it said cheerfully. It raised the knife handle and sufficiently knocked me out.

xxXxx


	7. The Lord of Darkness

Percy Jackson and the Dragon Riders Chapter 7: The Lord of Darkness

xxXxx

_I love cheesy garlic. I love cheesy garlic. I love—_"Stop!" I cried, emerging from my sleep. Apparently there was a crazy chicken who always said the same thing over and over.

"Lee Lee La Lee Lo! Lee Lee La Lee Lo!" came Grover's annoying singing voice.

"What are you making?" I asked. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Did you see Thalia leave? She wasn't in her tent."

I froze. "Uh, Grover? I'm pretty sure Thalia is actually a living shadow creature that works for Kronos, because she held a knife to me last night and threatened to kill you."

"Oh, that's a joke, right?" he said nervously. I shook my head.

"So that's why you were tied up last night!" Grover said. "I was going to untie you, but I thought you meant to do that." I stared at him. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked. I decided to tell everyone else before Grover did.

After packing up camp, we hiked some more and decided that Tiaritar and Ambraxas were old enough to fly everyone around. _Aww… Do we have to?_ They complained simultaneously. "Everyone is tired of walking," Nico explained. "You're ten feet long and 150 pounds; you might as well carry everyone else."

After a couple more arguments, the two dragons finally agreed to let everyone ride on their back.

"Hey, what's that?" Zach asked, pointing to an enormous fireball in the sky.

"That's the sun," I replied.

"Not the sun, the fireball next to it!"

I squinted. There was a fireball next to the sun. It seemed to be coming toward us. Actually, it _was_ coming toward us. "Dive!" I yelled as the fireball blazed right past us.

"That was close," Zach remarked as we continued along. Suddenly, we were hit by another fireball in the back and plunged to the ground.

"Rise!" I yelled to Tiaritar. _I'm trying!_ She yelled. _See if you can fly when your tail is on fire!_ I glanced at her tail and blew out the small fire on it.

Both dragons fell to the ground with a thump. "Ouch," Nico muttered. "That hurt."

Everyone got off the dragons and ran. Then we stopped. "Why did we stop?" I asked.

"D-D-D-D-Dragon!" Grover stuttered. I looked up. There, standing in front of us, was an enormous dragon."

"Ahhh!!!!" we all screamed and ran. Nico and I got on our dragons and flew up. Luckily, both dragons could breathe fire, so at least we could attack. The other dragon flew up as well. On his back, I could see a shadow-ever-changing creature. Then it changed into Thalia.

"Surprised to see me, Percy?" it sneered. "Scathia, scream!" The dragon took a breath and let out an ear-piercing scream. I covered my ears and felt a sudden lurch as Tiaritar fell to the ground.

After hitting the ground, I saw the shadow-creature walk up to me. It transformed into Thalia again and kicked me in the stomach. "Where is it?" it growled. "Where is the Key?"

"What key?" I asked weakly. It kicked me again.

"If you're not going to help me, the world can do without one more son of the Big Three."

It grabbed Riptide from me, uncapped it, raised it, and brought it down. I ducked out of the way and ran.

"Run like the wind!" it called. "Just don't let Zeus catch you!" With that, it laughed and laughed. I grabbed Nico and pulled him aside.

"What should we do?" I asked. He took out his sword and gave it to me.

"Good luck," he said. "I'll go get the others. We'll head forward and get to Krono's palace."

I nodded and walked back. When I finally got there, the shadow-creature had disappeared, except for an echo of the same words over and over again: _Beware the Lord of Darkness!_ Then I spotted Nico.

"Percy," he said weakly. "Trap."

I understood. The other Nico was actually the shadow-creature-thing. Unless this actually was the shadow creature. Or maybe this really was the real Nico. My brain hurt. Ambraxas flew over and sat next to me. _It's the real Nico._ It said. _Go help your friends._ Nico nodded with her. Seeing as the shadow-creature can't duplicate itself, I believed him. Picking Riptide off the ground, I set out to find Grover, Annabeth, and Zach.

xxXxx

Note: From now on, shadow-creature/shadow-creature-thing = doppelganger.

Extra Mini Random Chapter that I included because this chapter is so short- The Tomb of Cheese and Pies

I walked on, searching for Grover, Annabeth, and Zach. Soon, I found a large pyramid on a hill with holes in it. I approached with Tiaritar and looked inside. There, in the middle of the tomb, was a glowing treasure chest. I walked forward and tried to open it. Once I finally got it open, the door closed. I was trapped.

"Hello?" I called. Then I heard a rumbling sound. Suddenly, over 9,000 cheese and pie slices fell down on me. After 21 days of crawling and eating my way out, I finally got out.

"This was a complete waste of time!" I grumbled.

Tiaritar smiled. _At least we got to eat some delicious pies._ I laughed and we started to head down the hill. Then I spotted myself walking up the hill.

"Did we travel back in time?" I asked. Tiaritar shrugged. _Oh well. That only means that we didn't waste any time at all._ We both laughed and continued on our journey.


	8. The Palace of Evil

xxXxx

After finally making it to Krono's palace, we decided to stop for drinks before rescuing everyone. Once I got them, we finished walking to Krono's palace.

You would expect the palace to be a discreet place, with no visible entrance, but it was in plain sight. It was looming over the ice cream stand that we bought the ice cream and drinks from, with huge bursts of fire shooting out from the top. There was an enormous gateway with a moat to cross it as well. I walked across the drawbridge with Tiaritar and crept inside.

"Welcome, Percy," said a voice behind me. I spun around and came face-to-face with the ice cream man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to destroy you!" he shouted and grabbed the spoon on the ground next to him. I cried out as he lashed out with the huge spoon and grabbed the giant fork next to me.

"Give up," I said. "You know you can't beat the fork." I glared at him.

He sighed and surrendered. "One day," he muttered. "I'll find a way to oppose the great fork." He turned around and ran back to the ice cream stand.

"That was random," I remarked as we walked up the stairs. (The stairs were very wide, so Tiaritar was able to fit too.)

"Mwahahaha!" I heard a voice echo throughout the castle. "You have fallen into my trap!"

"What trap?" I shouted back.

"Uh…" the voice continued. "The uh… trap of uh… death! You shall rot there for all eternity!"

"Who are you?" I demanded. "You aren't Kronos, that's for sure."

"I'm his servant, superultranitrodragon876534!"

"What kind of name is that?" I asked. "Isn't that a username?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a computer whiz," he exclaimed proudly. "Do you want to see my Heat-o-Tron 9000?"

"No, that's okay," I replied. "Where is Kronos then?"

"He's out on a special mission in the Sahara desert," he answered. "Now how abou-" he stopped abruptly. Suddenly, the entire castle started shaking.

"Wha-t's hap-pen-ing? I sputtered.

_Get on my back!_ Tiaritar said. _I'll fly you out of here!_

I jumped on and we flew away. The last thing I saw before we left was Krono's servant running out of the castle.

xxXxx

I wondered where we should go next. I was examining the map when a giant helicopter appeared in the sky. It had an enormous cannon on the front of it with the words "nuclear bombs."

I ran. When it was out of sight, I jumped onto Tiaritar and we flew off.

With a flash of light, a portal opened. Traveling at high speed, we flew through it, eventually landing in front of a teenager looking like an elf.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Eragon. Who are you?"

xxXxx

Forget what I said and hide under a rock. Galbatorix is coming!


End file.
